Winter's Child
by Saints123
Summary: What if Jack Frost wasn't as familiar with the Guardians during 2012 as he was in the movie? The Guardians are now learning some things about Jack, and it isn't all what they expected. Rated T for mild swearing. NOT A THREE WAY PAIRING. I MADE WIND INTO AN OC


_Ugh… what happened? Am I alive? Or am I- Ugh…_

In the middle of a forest in the small town of Burgess, there was a lake. Laying on top of the lake, on a frozen island of ice; there lay a young teenager, about fifteen years old. He wore a deep blue hoodie and brown pants. His hair was snow-white and he was pale, the way people are after they've been in the snow for too long. The boy slowly opened his eyes. They were a cold icy blue, just how the huge glaciers have the faintest tint of blue to them.

He struggled to his feet, but when he gained his balance, he found that he could skate around barefoot on the ice, and it was like second nature. He saw a curved wooden stick aying in the grass a few yards away from the pond. He was ready to wade through the water beyond the island to get to this stick that he felt such a strange connection to, but as soon as he placed one foot on the water, the entire lake froze. He immediately fell exhausted, like he just ran 5 miles without stopping.

When he finally got over to the stick, he picked it up and felt a surge of energy, like he got whenever he ate those coffee beans.

 _Wait, what? Coffee beans? Where did that come from, and for another thing, where am I? Who am I? How old am I? WhatdoIlooklike? DoIhaveahome? Where'smyfamilywhereamIohmygodIdon'tknowwhereIamandI'llnevergetoutofhereand- …... Ok. Calm. First off, I have to remember my name._ _ **"Frost. Jack Frost is your name."**_ The voice came from nowhere and everywhere at once. It carried with it an air of regal power.

Jack yelped in surprise. "Who are you and how do you know my name?!"

The moon seemed to brighten. _**"I am the moon, and I was the one who brought you back"**_

"So, the moon can talk? Yeah right" Jack snorted in disbelief "Who next, the Easter Bunny?"

The moon didn't answer. When Jack didn't get the answer he wanted, he whipped his head away in shame and left. All of a sudden his feet started to lift off the ground. Jack started. "Whoaa! Put me down!" He didn't know why he screamed put me down, but whatever he screamed it worked. He fell into an upcoming drift of snow. Jack popped his head out of the drift and looked around. He didn't see anyone, but he felt the wind blowing against him. Suddenly the wind stopped. Jack was visibly frightened.

He whispered into the night. "Hello?"

The wind whispered in his ear: "Hello Jack"

"AAAAHHH!" Jack screamed "WHAT THE HELL? I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE THE WIND; YOU DON'T SCARE PEOPLE LIKE THAT!"

The wind just giggled. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself." At this time, the wind blew in circles, until it solidified into the shape of a young girl, about 16 years old.

Jack was awed yet intrigued "Who are you?"

The girl spoke in a lilting voice "I'm the wind, otherwise known as Camira. I'm also the-"

Jack interrupted her with an outburst. "The wind? Really? I must be going crazy. First, a dude claims to be the moon, now you say you're the wind? That entrance was pretty convincing, but I don't believe it."

Camira looked at Jack incredulously. "Wow, they said you were ignorant, but I didn't think it would be this bad. How about this, tell me a place that you want to go, and I'll carry you there. Also, like I said before I was so _rudely_ interrupted," Camira said this with a pointed look at Jack while he smiled sheepishly. "I am the wind, but not _the_ wind. There are many wind spirits, and I am one of the few; however, I am your partner, just as many other seasonal spirits have partners. Whenever a new seasonal spirit is born, a wind spirit is born to be their partner. Any questions?"

Jack raised his hand like he was in school. Camira looked at him for a few seconds before finally motioning for him to go on. "So Camira, when do get my straitjacket and my own personal cell?"

Camira looked at Jack like he really _was_ insane "Wow you're stubborn. Tell me where you want to go."

Jack finally looked like he was coming around. "Haha! Oh my god I really am insane. Whatever, I guess I want to go to the North Pole and meet Santy Claus!"

Camira gave him a deadpan look. "Alright, let's go."

Jack was shocked. "Wait, wha-AAAAAAHHHH" He said this because Camira had turned back into wind and had lifted him up, then they had both shot into the distance.

At this point Jack didn't know what to expect. He had been flying for about an hour now, watching as the terrain underneath him- er, _them_ , changed. Jack was at this point unsure of whether he was insane, in a dream, or if this was reality and nothing was the same. Suddenly Jack was dropped out of the sky into a drift of snow.

Jack looked at the sky apprehensively. "Is this going to become a normal thing now?"

Camira landed in front of him. "Depends on how you behave. By the way, turn around." Jack did what she said, and almost fell down in shock. Jutting out of the glacier behind him was a feat of engineering only found on a massive scale. There was an enormous factory carved into the bluish ice of the glacier, and below the factory, you could see a winding track appear out of the building, and then disappearing into the glacier further down. Even _further_ underneath that was a cluster of small buildings, presumably houses, carved into the ice under the track. Jack was blown away by all of this, but then he saw a door carved into the nearest part of the glacier. It was an intricately carved door, with vines of ice carved down the middle, and scenes of playing children carved along the outside edge. He went up to the door to touch it, but all of a sudden Camira hissed out to him from behind.

"Jack get away from there!"

Jack looked back at her with a dismayed look on his face. "I am standing in front of the most famous place on Earth, the North Pole, and I have an opportunity to go inside, and you won't let me?"

Camira then scolded him "The North Pole is not a playhouse Jack! Besides, normally there are yetis guarding the doors, and they only get five minute shifts, so get back here before they find you! Otherwise you'll be taken to North, and he'll decide what to do with you!"

Jack whispered back "Fine, but we _are_ coming back some other time." With those words, Camira whisked them both away on the winds.


End file.
